


A Conversation

by pindotpaintdoot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), adam and shiro are reunited, everyone ships it, headcanon that adashi parallels klance, the teams knows about adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindotpaintdoot/pseuds/pindotpaintdoot
Summary: Lance and Shiro finally talk.





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little coversation. A little headcanon of mine.

Scene: Lance and Shiro are alone together and they talk.

Lance: Wow, you and Adam are like The Perfect Couple, man.

Shiro: *laughs* It may seem like that but we actually had a pretty rough start.

Lance: Really? No way you guys are such a good team!

Shiro: Yeah *smiles* Well we were a good team, especially during training, but we argued so much.

Lance: Wow

Shiro: Yeah, and it wasn't the married old couple bickering you guys tease us so much about.

Lance: Pfft, you deserve the teasing, you guys are adorable.... but really, was it bad?

Shiro: Really bad actually. We were known for our arguments and we drove people up the wall. We fought about almost everything.

Lance: So what changed?

Shiro: Well, there was a time when things got really bad for me. I was upset and hurt and, well, he saved me.

All at once we just stopped fighting and he was always there when I needed him, he kinda became my cornerstone and after I got through it, we meshed well, so much more than other people could imagine.

We had been a good team but after that experience we became The Best team *grins* Not trying to brag or anything, but when you understand someone like that, everything just goes smoothly, sometimes even like magic.

Lance: ...That sounds amazing.

Shiro: It really was. It took us a while to get together though. Too scared of saying our feelings and being rejected and I regret it.

Lance: Why?

Shiro: I wished I had done it sooner. I wish a said what I feel sooner. I wish i had more time with him. Time's a special thing Lance, and I wished I never wasted so much of it.

Lance: Huh... you gave me a lot to think about...

Shiro: Really? Well i'm glad I got your noggin actually thinking.

Lance: Shiro what the heck are u like 80? *laughs* No one says noggin anymore.

Shiro: Okay smarty pants cool it with the jokes.

Shiro and Lance: *laughs*

Shiro: Actually, wanna hear something funny?

Lance: Sure

Shiro: *smirking* You and Keith remind me a lot of me and Adam back in the day.

Lance: *chuckles nervously* w-what? Really? I, uh, well, I guess so, we did argue a lot a while back.

Shiro: You did but, that's not all of it.

Lance: W-what?

Shiro: Lance, I remember you and Keith when I was in the black lion. I haven't said this before but I wanted to thank you for taking care of him. He's always needed someone like you.

Lance: *smiles sadly* I, it wasn't a big deal, he just needed a little support.

Shiro: Lance I think you and I both know that Keith wouldn't be where he is now without you.

Lance: What? No, Shiro that's crazy. Keith is amazing. I mean. In a Keith way.

Shiro: He is but he didn't believe in himself before. But you did Lance. You believed in him until he started believing in himself

Lance: *glassy eyes* I, well. I'm glad I did. He's actually not that bad.

Shiro: *chuckles* he certainly isn't. And so are you. I'm proud of you Lance, you've grown a lot and became the teams support in the way no one else could be

Lance: *choked up* ...Thank you Shiro. That...really means a lot to me.

Shiro: You're welcome. Now, I gotta go but let me say one last thing,

Lance: Yeah?

Shiro: Don't regret like me Lance, don't waste your time. Keith's waiting for you.

Lance: I- wait what? *flushing* Shiro!

Shiro: *chuckles while he walks away*


End file.
